Nico Di Angelo meets Daniel X
by ChristianCountryGirl
Summary: all in the title.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER.1

**A/N. Hey this is my first story on this site so sorry if it stinks, I don't know how much I'll update this but if I find out people like this I'll try. Helpful criticism is welcome, but flamers will be used to start fires to light explosives and thrown at Justin beiber. Story time!**

"If I lose my mind from hunger I'm blaming you!" Joe grumbled "you lost your mind a long time a-" Dana was cut off when a boy about fourteen stumbled into Joe accidentally knocking them both to the ground the boy was immediately back on his feet Joe seemed to be taking a bit longer to recover

"sorry" the boy apologized cheerfully sticking his hand out to help Joe up, Daniel took the moment to study him, he had curly black hair and elfin features he seemed a bit on the small side but was wiry, with quick reflexes which he had demonstrated when he had fallen, he looked strong for his age and not a stranger to hard work he wore tennis shoes, jeans, a white t-shirt and a strange cream colored tool belt, he had a mischievous smile that made Daniel would probably make him want to put a protective

hand over his wallet if he had one, he noticed that the boy's hand's never seemed to stay still he was tinkering with something putting it together and taking it apart again, "its fine, I haven't had a chance to say hello to the floor today any way, you saved me a trip!" Joe said laughing the boy grinned and

seemed about to reply when a girl came running up behind him she had choppy brown hair a tie-dye t-shirt, brown cargo shorts, tennis shoes, and a purple jacket tied around her waist "Leo" she said he spun around "we need you. Now." the boy who Daniel had obviously assumed was Leo didn't even blink at the strange urgency in the girls tone, just nodded and gestured for her to lead the way, he turned back

"keep in touch with the ground, I think it likes you" he called grinning then raced after the girl leaving us puzzled wondering what had just happened Daniel shook his head "okay was it just me or do you guy's think those kid's were weird to" Willy said they all agreed that the two kids had acted strangely, "I'm still hungry!" Joe said his stomach growled in agreement "then let's go eat and get a place to stay"

Daniel suggested still puzzling over the slightly odd behavior of the elf kid, every body agreed and they spent the next half an hour arguing over where to eat they finally decided at a Greek restaurant named Kefi since Emma insisted on eating foreign food and not just Mac-Donald's, they had secured a table in the back room and had just ordered when something made Daniel look up, a waitress led one of the

strangest group of humans in Daniel had ever seen and that was saying something there were eight, all of them were teenagers the strange elf boy from earlier was with them as well as the girl a boy beside the girl obviously either her boyfriend or overly protective brother, had blond hair in a military style and shockingly blue eyes, he had the hard features of a leader, and a scar tracing from his nose to his lip, he seemed strong with well toned muscles he wore a orange t-shirt with the words 'camp half-blood' scrawled on it, jeans and sneakers. The girl that came in after him was also blond, her hair was

tied back in a pony tail she wore jeans and the same kind of t-shirt that the blond dude was wearing she also had a jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off her gray eyes scanned the room seeming to note everything as if deciding who was a threat and who was harmless, she held hands with a black haired green eyed teen who was only slightly taller than her he didn't seem to have the same leader type

features as the other boy but a quiet air of confidence rolled off him for some strange reason reminding Daniel of the sea, a curly haired African/American girl followed him in she had a strangely calming affect on everyone in the room the boy behind her looked Chinese he had his arm around the curly haired girls waist as they talked softly together she kept glancing back every now and then as if checking to make sure the last teen was still there, the last teen seemed to be the one most out of place in the group, and even though he was small seemed to have a neon sign saying danger hanging over

him he was so pale that in contrast to his unruly pitch black hair it seemed almost white like he had spent his whole life underground, his eyes were dark brown bordering on black they swept over the place as if memorizing the room when they met Daniels the alien hunter felt a shiver of fear go down

his spine, the boy just looked away his clothes were black, like all black. Even his sneakers were black, on his right hand he wore a skull ring its jeweled eyes glittered cruelly in the restaurant's dim light, the teens situated at a large table in the middle of the room and to a normal passer by they would have

looked like a normal group of teens just hangin' out but Daniel wasn't normal or just passing by he ate his supper in silence discreetly studying the teen's they were all laughing but tense as if they were unable to relax all the way most of them joined in the conversation but the boy-in-black seemed to keep

himself cut off not smiling and keeping his words limited Daniel listened in on their conversation but the teens just made small talk about their two summer camp's, apparently it was some kind of training camp. It was about eight-oh-clock before the teenagers left Daniel glanced at his friends "we following them or not?" Joe asked impatiently Daniel nodded and got up they left the check on the table and

hurried out, the teens were parting way's with the dark boy at a bus stop though they seemed to be trying to convince the boy to come with them but the boy was having none of it, they finally let him leave he went down a dark, creepy looking alley Daniel sat at the bus stop watching the teens go a

way's down the street he raised his eyebrows at dana "who should I follow?" he asked softly she bit her lip "the dark boy" she replied Daniel nodded his friends disappeared he concentrated and turned himself into a cat he ran into the alley and noticed the boy was already at the end of it he was slouching against the wall smoking a cigarette as Daniel got nearer he noticed the boy had a back-pack that

matched his clothes but looked suspiciously like leather suddenly he lost his footing and fell into an open dumpster. One word; crap. Daniel took a moment to regain his bearing's the dumpster was mostly empty just a layer of mud,rotten banana peals, and drenched paper towels covered the bottom he heard

a strange noise outside like the ground cracking then a horrible sound like bones knocking and scratching together started, Daniel tried to get out but the noise stopped before he could it ended with a horrible gulping sound, he finally made it to the top, the boy stood just like he had been earlier, not moving Daniel jumped from one dumpster/trash can to another till he was in arms length of the boy he jumped again with the intention of landing on the ground but was stopped in mid jump by a hand. It

grabbed his front leg twisting it in such a way that Daniel lost concentration and switched back to human again he was pushed back into the opposite wall by an invisible force, the boy-in-black just stood looking a bit bored Daniel caught a whiff of the cigarets smoke it smell like freshly made pizza

Daniel shook his head must have been a trick of the wind, "a shape shifter 'eh ?" the boy-in-black finally said his voice devoid of any emotion Daniel nodded trying to think of a plan, the boy-in-black looked him over then shrugged "good _not_ talking to you" he said then turned on his heel and just walked away, not even looking back.

-WOW A LLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!-

Nico was annoyed no not just annoyed he was pissed, he'd been fine just having an after dinner ambrosia cigaret (it was like ambrosia but it was the smoke that healed and they were easier to conceal) when a shape shifting snoop had found him. Not only that, but a messenger from Hades came and told

Nico to come, immediately. So Nico had hung around long enough to expose the shape shifter who turned out to be a teen age boy Nico had noticed earlier at the restaurant he wondered briefly where the boy's friends were but didn't hang around to find out just long enough to say a couple of words and walk out of sight so he could shadow travel down to the under world he would have liked to skip the

walking but he didn't want to make the boy more suspicious than he already was. Nico shadow traveled to the outside of the DOA recording studios, he walked in like he owned the place (which in a twisted way, he did) and skipping the registration desk he went to the elevator and was about to hit the down button when something made him look up a ghost boy who looked to be about eleven years old stood

right outside the elevator "s'cuse me mister, my family went down on this thing earlier and the man at the desk said I couldn't go down cause I ain't got no money could you help me?" the boy asked nervously Nico was about to tell the boy to 'go bother some one else' when he noticed the boy was

fiddling around with a pack of myth-o-magic cards he had a sudden flash-back to when he was in the lotus casino with bianca she had been feeling bad and had gone up to their rooms forgetting to tell him, there had been no hotel workers around so he'd had to ask for help, he remembered being on the brink of tears when he couldn't find his sister a blond haired teenage boy had helped him find his room and

sister then had hung around long enough to play a couple games of myth-o-magic with him. Nico blinked "sure kid" he said nodding "come over here" the boy came in the elevator and Nico punched the down button the boy stood in the corner looking nervous "so, you play?" Nico asked gesturing to the cards the "ya" the boy said, and that was what got the ball rolling by the time the elevator dinged open

Nico and the boy were swapping tips and some cards, "hello, Charon" Nico greeted the ferry-man Charon had over the years become a 'closer-than-an-ally-but-not-exactly-friend' to Nico Charon nodded to him, most likely brooding over his last denial of a raise by lord Hades, he obviously didn't want to talk, so Nico went back to his conversation with the boy about the best strategies to win myth-o-magic in the long run.

-NOT TO BE CAPTIAN OBVIOUS BUT THIS IS A LINE. GOT IT?-

Nico knelt before his father "you summoned me, my lord" Nico asked when his father didn't say any thing, "hmm? Oh yes. I have a job for you, there has been a recent discovery of unknown race's that have been populating this planet at an alarming rate, they have also been jamming up the traffic in the fields of asphodel," Nico wanted to roll his eyes the fields of asphodel were always jammed " I need you to go and eliminate them, there is a file that will tell you all about their kind. you would be wise not to fail." Nico nodded "of course my lord" he said Hades made a gesture of dismissal and Nico rose

to his feet and turning on his heel strode out of his father's massive throne room gritting his teeth he hated being sent on random quest with breaks few and far between, he stopped by his room which looked like the inside of a tomb and at times smelled like one, cause Nico wasn't exactly a _neat_ person, and grabbed a thick folder from his nightstand and grabbed his back-pack from where he had left it

earlier he went through a quick check list to make sure he had everything he would probably need ambrosia, nectar,clothes, weapons, his unlimited master's card (his dad was the dude of the dead and money), etc, etc. then he shadow traveled to an alley by a hotel in new york he used the Mist to help

him book himself a room, then shadow traveled to camp half-blood and got a child of Hecate to do a spell on the folder so it was like a tablet, then he shadow-traveled right outside a MacDonald s and picked up a happy meal then shadow-traveled straight into his apartment by the time he got there he was so tired he stayed up just long enough to eat then collapsed on his bed dead to the world for that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WOW ANOTHER LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel opened the List and made it scan the photograph he had made of the weird group of teens the little incident with the boy-in-black had scared him more than he cared to admit the List immediately came up with several hits he clicked on the first one;

Nico DI ANGELO.

DATE OF BIRTH; unknown.

AGE; 15.

HEIGHT; 5'4.

WEIGHT; 110 lbs.

POWERS; necromancer, unknown, unknown...

STRENGTH; unknown.

BACKGROUND; grew up in Italy, moved to America at the age of six, went to westover hall a military school at the age of ten.

FAMILY; Father unknown, Mother Maria Di Angelo, deceased, sister Bianca Di Angelo deceased. Others unknown.

SPECIES; mother half alpar- nokian, father unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guy's sorry for not updating sooner. Just so you know the grievers are from a book called the maze runner but I needed a good monster so I borrowed them.**

**I don't own any thing you recognize in this story.**

Daniel sat in a corner booth at a coffee shop he hadn't even bothered to learn the name of, he was distracted by the (_slightly disturbing)_ thought that that the boy-in-black 'Nico' he mentally corrected himself, was from alpar-nok last time Daniel was at alpar-nok was several months ago and he couldn't remember any one saying anything about other people of his kind here on earth,

he ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner and took a swig of his coffee "well, fancy meeting you here" a familiar voice said wafting through the air Daniel looked up and smiled at Dana sat down on the chair facing him "so watch'ya thinking about?"

she asked smiling at him for a second Daniel was speechless staring at Dana 'she's gorgeous ' he thought, Dana was wearing a pair of black overalls with stain and silver buttons though some of them were missing, a faded dove blue t-shirt and sneakers, her hair was tied back in a pony tail that was slightly messed up, all in all she was perfe-

"um, Daniel, you okay? You look a bit lost," she said with a smirk Daniel blinked, then blushed embarrassed that he'd been caught staring, " I was actually thinking about the boy-in-black I followed last night" he mumbled "oh ya. How did that work out? did you find out who he is?" she asked leaning forward and sipping on the latte Daniel had created for her, Daniel recounted what had happened and what the list had said, Dana was quiet for a while then sighed

"there's a story..." she trailed off and suddenly took a great interest in the coffee shop around them, "okay...and?" Daniel prodded Dana bit her lip glanced at him then looked away again "let's go back to that hotel, I'll tell you there."

-DON'T YOU JUST LOOOOVVVEEEEE THESE LINES!-

Nico stabbed his sword again finally killing the cyclops, he shook himself off as if trying to shake off the gold dust from the monster, but he knew it would take several showers before the stuff really came all the way off,

as usual Nico just forgot about it and didn't bother to take time to even wash his hands the only thing he bothered to wipe off was his sword he _always_ wiped off his sword before sheathing it again, he glanced around, he was in an old warehouse near a harbor it had obviously been abandoned for a while,

there was so much dust in the air from the fight he felt like he was having a asthma attack, he glanced at his new pocket watch he had gotten recently, and sighed it was already six-thirty am and all he'd done was fight a couple cyclops's eat breakfast and make a twenty minute stop at the gym (he preferred the gym over camp half-blood mainly because no one knew him there) he had gotten up at four as usual

(his sleeping hours were actually during the day but this job was different then most so his sleeping hours went from usually midnight to four at the most.) and had studied the file from his dad, it was about a species called grievers they were apparently some kind of alien that had been on this earth for several years but had recently been multiplying at an alarming rate, from what he learned, they lived

under ground in sewers mostly, and populated pretty much all of north America, they looked like a giant slug with a machine in it, he was supposed to hunt them down and destroy them, a simple plan had not some thing caught his eye in the back of the folder. There was a picture of the shape shifting snoop from some security camera, and a piece of paper following it;

_NAME; Daniel X._

_AGE; 15_

_PARENTS; mother, first name unknown, maiden name di Angelo, deceased. Father unknown X, deceased._

_SIBLINGS; Brenda, deceased._

_STRENGTH; estimated 3-7_

_PURPOSE; Alien Hunter. _

_POWERS; reforming molecules, shape shifting, unknown, possible time travel. _

_SPECIES; alpar-nok._

Nico told himself that he wanted to meet the alien hunter to see what he knew about the grievers, but to be honest he just wanted to know what Daniel knew about his family history, his dad would have called him weak had Nico ever told him the reason for hunting the alien hunter down, but Nico hardly told his dad any thing.

-ARE THESE LINES STARTING TO GET ANNOYING?-

Daniel sat on a l-z-boy chair tapping his hand impatiently tapping his hand waiting while Dana, Willy, Joe, and Emma talked among themselves in the corner finally they came out of the corner and sat on the couch facing him "okay. So theirs a legend on alpar-nok, that at one point the alien hunters died out for a short period of time and during that time their a woman who called herself lily di Angelo came to the city,

her parents were dead, and she came from the country so no one really knew her, she immediately got a job in a science lab and soon rose to be one of the greatest ever known, but some scientist suspected her of illegal experiments,

and one day they caught her in a secret lab experimenting on people, all of the experiments were failures except one, she had made a clone of the last alien hunter who died when she heard the scientist coming into her lab she took her experiment to her escape pod and fled to earth, now her experiment was one year older than her and she was twenty five,

and the legend says that the experiment and lily fell in love and got married by the time the scientist found them again lily was six months due to have a baby, so after a bunch of meetings they decided to let the couple stay on earth, the experiment had all the powers an alien hunter should have so he stayed to protect earth and his wife,

and the scientist would leave them alone if lily would stop doing illegal experiments, lily agreed, and the scientist left, the experiment and lily chose a first and last name for the experiment the first name was Derek and the last was di Angelo.

they had three kids your mother a girl named kora, and a girl named maria. Maria was the oldest by five years then it was your mom then the youngest sister, kora. kora and your mom were both sent to alpar-nok to study but maria was a rebellious kid and refused to go, when they tried to make her she ran away, and no one ever saw her again.

Your mom met your dad on alpar-nok,got married and became alien hunter's, her little sister's still on alpar-nok and their parents soon retired when your parents took over, unfortunately they were killed in a explosion before reaching alpar-nok.

Daniel sat still his brain going fifty times faster than usual "so my mom was half human? And this Nico di Angelo could be my cousin?" he said trying to wrap his mind around the idea "yup" Willy confirmed,"do you think I should find him and tell him then?" he asked uncertainly "that's definitely an option. Or it could be just a coincidence" Dana mused,

"maybe" he admitted "but maybe not. I think I should at least talk to him" he said looking a bit frustrated " ya! Let's go find the creepy ninja, lets see of course we know right where to find him, he'll obviously be at mac-Donald's" Joe said sarcastically

"its worth a try!" Daniel said, his friends stared at him " I was _joking, _a kid like that's more likely to be in a _gymnasium _then mickey-D's " Joe elaborated "every body the world is ending, Joe has finally suggested we go some where else then mac-Donald's!"

Willy exclaimed, the others chuckled "well we don't a better guess, so I say we go to the mac-donald down the street, and grab some thing to eat, then we'll get a game plan" Daniel instructed the others agreed and they headed for the door.

-I'M JUST GUESSING, BUT I'M PRETTY SURE THIS IS A LINE!-

Daniel and his friends sat down at a corner booth that could have fit several more people easy,they had just ordered off the dollar menu so an array of cheese burger's chicken nuggets and fries were scattered across the table, they all ate quickly -except Emma who didn't get any thing because it was 'fake food'-

"so,"

Joe started "where do you usually look when you want to find a creepy ninja?" Joe asked "well now, why would you want to find something like that?" Daniel heard a familiar voice behind him say he spun around in his chair to see the "creepy ninja" standing a couple behind him he wore the same clothes he'd been wearing last night but looked a little messier his jacket had small rips in it, and the sleeve had some thing that looked suspiciously like dried blood on it, his left hand was holding a happy meal, " do you mid if I sit here" he asked gesturing to a free spot at their table.

**A/N Sorry about the wait, and I've got no idea when I'm gonna update next *shrugg** * **you should try writing and updating** **regularly in a family of twelve. Any who, please review they give me a reason to update, and ideas are welcome.**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


End file.
